Flash memory is becoming increasingly ubiquitous in various electronic devices, particularly consumer electronics. Flash memory is a form of non-volatile memory that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed by region or blocks. Flash memory is less expensive than other similar memory types (e.g., EEPROM), and therefore has become the dominant technology wherever a significant amount of non-volatile, solid-state storage is needed. Examples of applications include digital audio players, digital cameras, mobile phones, and universal serial bus (USB) flash drives, just to name a few. As a result of its increased use, newer generation flash parts are continuously being developed with greater amounts of memory and improved performance characteristics. Newer generation flash parts, however, may also include a new set of design constraints that may increase management and implementation complexity. Consequently, improved flash media management techniques may be needed to solve these and other problems.